


Limited Engagement

by Kayljay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bondage, Dealfic, Dom/sub Play, First Time, M/M, Over 3000 Words, Sex, Sex Club, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help a friend, John is willing to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is story that is in the same universe as **Kraft Dinner**, a WIP written by evesharmony and me. You may want to read it to get an idea of how Alex and John began their strange relationship, but it's not necessary.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   
**Banner by: kayljay**

~~~

"This isn't going to work," Krycek called up the stairs. When he got no answer, he continued to pace across the living room. "Stupid son of a bitch," he muttered to himself. When boots sounded on the stairs, he turned to look out the front window of the house, trying to get a grip on his composure.

"Let's go," was all that John Doggett said.

Krycek didn't move.

John sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going to have this argument again with you. We don't have time. If this is the only way to get what I want-"

"And I told you," Alex said softly, still staring out the window, "that you might go through all of this for nothing."

"At least there's a chance; I have to try, Alex."

"No. You don't. Something else can be worked out."

John crossed the room, placing his hands on Alex's shoulders.

"You know we're out of options. Stalling is going to make things worse."

Alex let his head fall forward.

"I could just shoot you and end this whole argument," he said, turning to face John.

"You could," Doggett smirked, "but you won't."

"Never said it had to be a fatal shot, Johnny," Alex smirked back, brushing past him to head out the door.

With a shake of his head, Doggett followed him.

Once outside, Alex climbed on his customized motorcycle and tossed him a helmet.

"You expecting to have to make a quick getaway?"

"I hope not," he grabbed onto John's arm. "What's the most important thing, John?"

"Remember to breathe," he answered back, rolling his eyes.

Alex nodded in approval and let go of John's arm.

"Let's get this over with," Alex said, snapping down his face guard.

Alex coasted to a stop outside the club. Unlike the others on the block of strip clubs, adult book and toy clothing, this one bore no neon sign. Only a brass plaque with the house number and the words 'Consensus Facit Legem'. A well-dressed man, large enough to be a wrestler stood before the door. He merely nodded politely to Alex and John and studied the cards Krycek handed him. Satisfied, he rang the doorbell.

"Have a good evening, gentlemen," he said, as the front door opened.

A long softly lit corridor led to another door, this one also guarded. If John hadn't known better, he would have thought he had arrived at an upscale restaurant.

"Rick," Alex said, smiling at the taller man. "I believe you have me on the list."

"I do. Why is it I'm always working when you come to perform?"

John almost laughed at the pout the man was wearing.

"Talk to me next month," Alex smiled, reaching up to caress the man's cheek and tuck back a dark stray curl. "Do you think you can handle me?"

"Don't know," Rick said impishly. "Doesn't mean I don't want to try." He regarded John warily, taking in his well-worn motorcycle boots, leather pants, jacket and plain, sleeveless tee. "Have you been here before?" he asked John.

"No. Alex explained everything before we came."

"Okay. What Alex probably didn't tell you is what it's like once they get you in the frame. . . ."

"Rick," Alex interrupted. "Just because he hasn't been here before, doesn't mean he hasn't done it before."

"Oh! Good. You had me worried. He just seemed a little jumpy. You usually go for someone a little more--" he paused, not sure how to frame the sentence without insulting John.

"Pretty?" Alex suggested.

Rick smiled and buzzed the door. John heard a click.

"Have fun," Rick said as Alex pushed the door open.

It was a different world on the other side of the door. John had felt seriously underdressed compared to the doorman and Rick, but here?

The lighting was dim. A long black bar stretched the length of one wall. Alex climbed into one of the padded leather chairs and relaxed into it. One of the six bartenders appeared immediately.

"Cold Stolichnaya and a beer, please, Dom."

John hesitated, not sure he wanted to do this with alcohol in his system, but he was equally sure he didn't want to do it sober either.

Two glasses were placed on the bar and the blonde poured the beers into them, the head perfect. Enough room was left in the glass so not a drop was spilled by an unsteady hand. Two smaller frosted glasses were next, each able to hold at least three shots of liquor. Dom filled each three-quarters of the way to the top. Seeing John's interest, he smiled.

"Don't worry," he said with a British accent, "the big one's just to start you off. I won't let you get too wasted," and gave a wink to Alex before moving on to the next customer.

"You know, the frosted glasses are worthless if you stare at them too long," Alex quipped.

John said nothing, touching his glass to Alex's. It took two swallows to finish the vodka off.

Alex watched as John turned in his chair, taking in the room, absently sipping his beer. He wondered how long it would take John to notice.

A cough was all that gave him away, that and the quick movement of his eyes to another part of the room.

"Your ears are turning red, Johnny." Alex teased. "A little more intense than your run of the mill porn movies, isn't it?"

John turned and tilted his head.

"You're confusing me with Mulder again."

Alex couldn't help it. He let himself lean back into his chair and shake with laughter.

"Uh uh," he said finally. "Just taking into account any man's normal interest in porn. Which leaves Mulder out of the equation." He smiled at John's face. "Don't deny it, John; you're a terrible liar." He leaned closer to his ear. "You can still say no to this. In about ten minutes it's going to be very real."

John turned his head again and Alex shivered at the intensity in those blue eyes.

"Then let's get it over with," John said, rising from his seat.

Alex slid his arm around John's shoulders.

xxxXxxx

"We're set. There's one thing. Steven expects a good show, so does the audience. Which means no playing the strong stubborn type. Can't have anyone thinking I'm going easy on you."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Come on."

Fog swirled across the stage, the light dimmed to twilight blue. Silently the motorcycle coasted into the dim center spot. Both slid off the bike, stepping closer to the edge of the stage. There were whistles of encouragement as they removed their helmets. John still wore his aviators. He slipped them slowly down his nose, turning to observe the audience before completely removing them and tucking them into an inner pocket of his leather jacket.

Alex moved behind him, peeling it away from his shoulders and down his arms before tossing it back toward the bike. Encircling John's waist with his arms, he pressed closer, bringing his mouth down on John's shoulder, dragging his lips slowly up to his ear.

John took a deep shuddering breath as Alex's teeth nibbled his ear and he slid his hands beneath John's tee with leather-gloved hands and stroked his stomach. A lick of his tongue down to the shoulder, fingers gathering the tee and pulling it higher.

Alex bit down hard on the side of John's neck as he rubbed his palms over his chest. John's body jerked, his head lolled on Alex's shoulder.

Alex stared out into the audience, bit again and spread his fingers. The black leather a frame for John's hardened nipples.

Blood was pounding in John's head. Alex was flicking his nipples with the tips of his fingers.

He had come prepared to do the acting job of his life. Despite the kisses Alex had given him since they started this strange partnership; he didn't think of them as anything more than Alex testing John's nerve or another part of the constant innuendo that went on between the two of them. It had become second nature.

John had to wonder if Alex had another motive for those kisses. Alex's test to see if John was as straight as he looked. Maybe it wasn't his nerve Alex was testing after all.

The crowd made its approval known as Alex slipped the tee shirt over his head. Then Alex sunk his teeth into the back of his neck, holding him still as Alex's hand slid slowly over his ribs and across his stomach to meet at the fly of his leather pants.

Alex drew out the tease for the audience's pleasure and distracted John by licking the small patch of skin he held between his teeth. He felt John's knees buckle and recover before Alex could think to steady him.

Alex easily undid the button on the wear-softened leather. The zipper came down in slow motion. John felt his cock pushing against it. He wanted to shake his head in denial at his body's eager betrayal. Had Alex spiked his drink? He couldn't possibly be responding to Alex's touch for any other reason. Could he?

"Bastard," he whispered.

Alex let go of his neck, licked the mark he had made and laughed quietly.

"You knew that going in, Johnny," he said, shoving the leather pants low on his thighs and wrapping his fingers around John's cock.

"Fuck," he growled.

"Eventually."

John could hear the smirk in his voice and struggled against his hold. Alex merely gripped his cock tighter until he had no choice but to stand still.

"Take off your boots."

Alex's grasp had him on the edge of pain. John knew that Alex wouldn't hesitate to use pain if he didn't comply. He struggled to toe the boots off; keep his balance.

"Good," Alex whispered when he stood barefoot. "Now don't move." Crouching, Alex slid the leather slowly down his legs. John lifted his feet out of the pants.

With one long stroke, Alex trailed his tongue up the back of John's leg, ass and spine until he circled the bite mark again.

"Time to play now," Alex said softly, turning John by the shoulder.

Alex had explained about the frame. At the time, he had absorbed the information. He would be helpless. He assured Alex it wasn't a problem.

Alex had raked his hands through his hair. He had hoped that one of the factors would make John rethink the plan.

"Have you ever been with a man before, John?"

"Look, I know what you're trying to do-"

"Don't avoid the question," Alex said furiously, "Yes or no."

John sighed.

"No."

"Have you ever had sex outside, knowing there was a possibility of someone seeing you?"

"No."

"Have you ever been restrained during sex, not including someone's hands or body?"

"No."

"You willing to have sex with me without a condom? Because you only have my word that I'm clean."

"You're not going to make me rethink my decision, Alex, so save your breath."

"You want to get a little practice, then, Johnny?"

John snorted.

"No."

A belt was pulled snug around his waist. Leather restraints were buckled around his wrists and ankles.  
Now that the restraints were on, Alex teased him, trailing his fingers down his spine and ribs. He came around to face John.

"The game, Johnny, is delayed gratification. It's the preferred drinking game here. After ten minutes, every minute I keep you from coming is a free round of drinks for the club. Need I say the patrons here love me for good reason? Try not to ruin my reputation."

Son of a bitch. This hadn't come up in Alex's little briefing.

Alex knelt and made himself comfortable before gripping John's hips and wrapping his lips around John's cock.

Doggett hissed and closed his eyes. Alex wasn't easing him into it. His lips slid firmly down, his tongue slathering on saliva with the swirl of his tongue. And if that wasn't enough sensation, on the back stroke Alex sucked on him hard. John had no idea how long this went on, but Alex seemed to know how to drive him out of his mind, but not over the edge into orgasm. Until he started humming.

"Alex," he rasped, "I can't-"

His only response was to hold John's hips tighter, swallow the whole of John's cock until control was taken from his body. He futilely arched against his restraints, crying out as his nervous system felt lighting had struck, spreading white heat to every inch of him.

He slumped against the frame, head hung and suddenly felt the sweat pouring off of him. Alex lifted his head with both hands, looking tender and wicked at the same time before kissing him. John was too tired to fight it. When Alex deepened the kiss, he could taste himself.

"Okay?" Alex whispered, smiled when he got something approaching an affirmative grunt. Water touched his lips and he drank slowly until the bottle was empty.

"John," Alex pulled his head up, "I need you to focus for a minute. Do any of the restraints hurt? Any of your muscles?"

John blinked, tried to focus on the green eyes and his lax body. He tested the restraint points and shook his head.

"Tired, 'Lex."

"I know. Just try to stay relaxed."

He tried desperately tried to speak, but Alex just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't talk."

He nodded and let his head drop as Alex moved behind him. He knew what was coming and was pleased when he didn't even flinch when Alex's lubed finger touched him.

"Just stay like that," Alex said, pushing deeper. "Let me do all the work."

John wanted to shake his head, speak, something to acknowledge he was at least aware what was going on even if he couldn't string a sentence, much less a word together.

Alex added a second finger to the first, taking his time to lube and stretch John, who was starting to come down from the first orgasm. The third finger brought a wince of pain, but John didn't tense.

Alex didn't give John time to dwell on the next step. His cock pressed against the ring of muscle as soon as his fingers slid out, trying to stretch John a bit more before going any further.

"Alex," John growled, "I hate suspense."

"But-"

"Now!" John demanded.

He gasped as Alex slid halfway in and stopped, giving John a few moments to deal with the burn, before sliding the rest of the way in. He pressed against John's back and put his chin on his shoulder.

John was shaking underneath him. Placing his hands on John's, he rocked, letting John get used to the feel of him, to let the sting of his entrance lessen and waited for the shaking to stop.

"Go," John whispered, "Don't stop."

Alex swallowed a protest and buried his face in the curve of John's shoulder.

This shouldn't be happening, Alex thought, cursing John's stubbornness and his own weakness for this man. He knew reality never lived up to fantasy. Who would have thought sex with John Doggett would the exception? And now that he had the reality, could he go back to living in the fantasy? Alex loved to seduce, but the last few months had never been about that. True, he had pushed John's boundaries and was surprised when John took it casually. It took awhile for Alex to figure him out. The sexuality didn't bother John. He had just never been attracted to another man. It was rare, true, but considering John's occupations and his time in the military, it didn't surprise him.

Now . . . now John's head was thrown back on Alex's shoulder and he was finding it hard to breathe and curse at the same time Alex was driving into him. He couldn't focus on the words, only the pleading tone of that sandpaper-roughened voice.

Alex didn't have to touch his cock. John tensed, buried his face into Alex's neck and gave a wordless shout. That and the tensing of those tight muscles around his cock stole Alex's breath as his own orgasm washed over him.

A hand touched his shoulder and Alex startled. He pulled carefully away from John. Two men stepped in and unfastened the restraints and helped John find his balance. Alex took one of the robes the men were carrying and wrapped it around John, before donning one himself. He brushed the two men away and slipped his good arm under John's shoulders and saw that his eyes were closed.

"John?"

"M'here."

Alex almost smiled at the sleepy voice.

In the dressing room, John tried to sit in the first available chair, but Alex led him to the couch.

"Just lay down. Believe me, you don't want to sit yet, Johnny."

Doggett opened one eye and glared at him, but even that was too much effort.

Alex put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here. I'm going to get what we came for and I'll be right back. They'll bring your clothes back in a couple minutes."

John didn't argue. He nodded and rolled on his side, sighing.

He didn't know how long it was after Alex left that the door opened again.

"John?" Came an almost familiar voice.

He opened one eye again and saw their bartender from earlier in the evening. He was carrying their clothes

"Dom, right?"

"Yeah, mate. Should I just leave this stuff and let Alex help you dress?"

"Let's see if I can even get up, first," John snorted.

"Rode you hard, he did."

"Pants."

Dom handed them over and John knew there was no way he was sitting in a chair to drag the things on.

"Just let me help you," Dom said.

John leaned on the man's shoulder and stuck his feet into the pants. Dom pulled them up carefully and then zipped and buttoned his fly. John cocked an eyebrow and the other man laughed. "Don't worry, no intent to molest. I know Alex doesn't share."

"Too bad not everyone remembers that," Alex said from the doorway.

Dom smiled and handed Alex the rest of the clothes.

"You two were bloody amazing tonight," he said before closing the door behind him.

"You okay?" Alex asked carefully. "Let me see your wrists." They were chaffed a bit. "We'll take care of these later, let's get dressed and get the hell out of here."

"You're going home first and taking a shower," Alex said once they were in the taxi, John laying on his side with his head in Alex's lap. "And change. Good as you look and smell right now, I don't need you to make Mulder more suspicious."

"Is that possible?"

Alex laughed.

"Be careful, John, you're going to ruin your reputation, being around me."

"Been there, done that," he said looking up at Alex with a smirk.

"God, I've created a monster."

XXX

"How is she?" John whispered, but still managed to startle Scully.

"The same, the doctor said it's up to her now." She looked at John curiously and stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," A pause. "Dana, do you trust me?"

"You know I do, John. What's this about?"

"I need you to give this," he said, holding up a vial, "to Monica without asking any questions. Without telling Mulder."

Scully stepped back, glanced over her shoulder and checked the monitors.

"I talked to the doctor this afternoon. He warned me she would probably slip into a coma in a few days unless something happened. The criteria for taking her off life support according to her living will would follow shortly."

"The doctor wouldn't tell you that. You're not family," she said suspiciously.

"Did you read her living will, Scully?"

"Of course, as soon as this happened."

"I know my handwriting is bad, but I thought you would recognize my signature."

She scooped up the chart and flipped through it.

"I'm sorry, John. I naturally thought her family would have. . . ."

"She didn't want them to have to make that decision. Her name is on mine. After Luke, I wouldn't put Barbara through that decision."

Scully studied the vial.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, Dana, I'm sure."

XXX

John shut the door and leaned against it.

"How is she?"

"Awake. Lucid. The doctors are running tests."

"Scully?"

"She saw my signature on the living will. She knew how bad Monica was."

"Mulder won't let you get away with it."

"I asked Scully not to tell anyone, not even Mulder."

Alex raised his eyebrows.

"What did you use for blackmail?"

John shook his head and smiled. Alex rose from the couch and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to sleep. That is, if you're through playing hero."

"Sleep sounds good."

John raised no protest when Alex followed him up the stairs and climbed into bed with him.

"Alex?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for doing this."

"Did you think I was going to let anyone else lay a hand on you?"

John ducked his head.

"Are your ears red, Johnny?" Alex teased.

"Bastard."

"So you said earlier. But you like me anyway."

Alex watched him tense.

"Alex, about tonight. . . ."

"Not now, John. It's too fresh. Get some sleep, get Monica out of the hospital and then we'll talk. I know I'm good, but I don't even think I could change your mind. So don't even worry. Nothing's going to change unless you want it too. Okay?"

John studied him for a long moment and Alex held his breath.

"Okay. But we will talk about this." John leaned over and kissed him before retreating to his side of the bed. "Good night, Alex."

"Good night, John." Alex closed his eyes, but didn't sleep.

~~~~Fin~~~~~


End file.
